


Awareness - Assassin Hoshi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [51]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, King Woozi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Hyung, I know you wouldn’t want to talk to me. But maybe talk to Jihoon-hyung?”Soonyoung gave him a look. “You mad?”“No hyung! Just talk to him! As Hoshi!”Soonyoung snorted. “Yeah”“Then I won’t give you a choice!”~~~~~~~~An Assassination attempt goes south after a conversation that shakes up Assassin Hoshi51/53 - Past
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Awareness - Assassin Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~  
> I do hope you like this T_T This is honestly post the climax of the previous chapter...and I know I dont like the ending but it is needed T_T  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“Hoshi-hyung”

Soonyoung snapped up to Mingyu who was seated quite comfortably on his own vantage point. 

“Hm?”

“You look sad.”

Soonyoung shook his head. Mingyu was getting more and more perceptive by the day.

“Just questions...”

It was partly the truth. Merely simplified.

Seungcheol had thrown the key into the cage by giving Soonyoung the ability to leave. But, it was now up to him...

Should he leave? Or should he stay?

Staying meant keeping friends he made here. Jeonghan, Dino, Vernon ,Seungkwan. Even Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seokmin. The memories and-

“Seungcheol-hyung told you something at the banquet, right Soonyoung hyung?”

“Yeah-”

Soonyoung froze.

_ When did I _ -

He turned to Mingyu in panic to find the younger man smilin through his veil. 

“How-”

“I didn’t know. But you confirmed it just now.” He grinned.

Soonyoung sneered behind his mask and looked away.

“You don’t want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Mingyu folded his arms like an angry child.

“That’s rude.”

“It is my decision and my decision alone. It won’t help to speak it out.”

Mingyu’s hand came up to his shoulder and squeezed the joint.

“Then prove it to me.” Mingyu called.

“Not in the mood for that Mingyu-yah.”

It wasn’t a joke. He had a chance of getting the freedom he craved. A life changing decision. Could he risk it for what he had? He could travel around, like he always wanted to. With Jun and Myungho by his side.

“Hyung, I know you wouldn’t want to talk to me. But maybe talk to Jihoon-hyung?”

Soonyoung gave him a look. “You mad?”

“No hyung! Just talk to him! As Hoshi!”

Soonyoung snorted. “Yeah”

“Then I won’t give you a choice!”

Mingyu threw him over his shoulder and jumped into their ward’s room

The night was well into its middle when Soonyoung was thrown into the King’s quarters. 

This time he was nervous. He wasn’t kind to barge in. Mostly because it was his job and that it only happens when strictly necessary. Seungcheol’s rules. 

_ Curse you Mingyu-yah! _

He looked around the room. From the locked doors, to the place for his crown, to the desk, to the books and scrolls scattered and finally to the bed. Where the sole occupant lay.

King Woozi.

_ No. Lee Jihoon. _

No crown. No authority. Just an ordinary man.

The moonlight seemed to disagree softening his face further turning the man into an innocent child. Sharp eyes closed to the world.

_ That must be nice _

Soonyoung sighed.

_ Ah Mingyu...if only I could be brave. If only I wasn’t a coward... _

Besides, who would wake up someone who was getting some solace? Especially someone who he had seen for days walk into this very same room exhausted and frustrated. As if he had fought a battle everyday. 

“It should be a crime to wake you up.” Soonyoung muttered.

“Oh?” 

Soonyoung started and focused back on Jihoon who was now staring at him with intent.

“Oh. Your Highness.” He bowed.

Jihoon sat up and yawned with a dignified hand covering the open mouth. Soonyoung just lifted his chin to observe.

“Get up. Honestly that doesn’t suit you.” 

He accompanied the command with a smirk making Soonyoun’s heart skip funny.

“You wanted to wake me up?” He asked.

“Oh. Um. I decided against it.” Soonyoung said, still a little dazed with the sheer beauty of someone who had just woken up.

Jihoon had rested at the back with only inner robes exposing a collar and neck that seemed clearly well groomed. Objectively. Of course. Why wouldn’t it be objective?

“No. Go on. It’s rare to meet you. Let alone you seeking me out on your own.” Jihoon said with a still hoarse voice.

Soonyoung looked everywhere else to avoid the question.

“Yah...tell...” He said softly.

_ How am I supposed to refuse that? _

But how to word it.

‘Hello I want to know if you know Soonyoung?’

‘I am your Consort and I was going to leave.’?

‘What do you think I should do?’

‘I got an offer to leave’

Of all these questions, only one made it past his lips.

“Um...My...friend. He has a problem...could you...I don’t know...maybe give him some advice?”

A huff of laughter left Jihoon. “Absurd.”

“Just answer please....”

“Okay...tell me.” He replied carefully.

“He...he has a choice. Love of friends. And a man who will never love the real him. And freedom. But he has to give up his friends to choose the latter.”

Jihoon sat for a moment, trying to wrack his sleep addled brain to conjure up an answer for the impatient Soonyoung

_ What should I do? _

“Personally I would run away.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung pursed his lips. Unwilling to admit that that was his heart's desire.

“But what about his love?”

“It is doomed to fail no?” Jihoon said waving his hand

Soonyoung braced himself. “Why?”

Jihoon frowned. “Well if I were someone who was loved with a person who had two faces, I would never know who I fell in love with. Let alone who I love at that point.”

_ He is right isn’t he....Who would he love? Hoshi? Or Kwon Soonyoung? _

“Not only that, if he was hiding his identity, I’d be furious. Maybe even demand never to see them again.” Jihoon joked.

_ You don’t even know how right you are in more ways than one Jihoon-ssi _

Soonyoung was sure he was tearing up a little in the pain in his heart. It hurt. It hurt physically. But it was still less to what it would be once the shock wore off.

“S-So if I-He left, would he be missed?” Soonyoung broached, afraid of the answer.

“In fact I would be relieved that someone lying was out of my circles.” Jihoon joked. It was the kind of joke with a truth behind it. 

And that was the last straw.

“I apologize for my question my lord...I-If you excuse me I will leave the quarters.” Soonyoung choked out.

And before Jihoon could give his reply, 

Soonyoung fled.

Soonyoung tried to curl himself into a ball on the roof. Unable to cry. What would it solve?

_ Cold _

_ So cold. _

So shocking how a single person’s words could affect him so much. He always thought rejection was inevitable. But to hear it....said by the one person you thought knew your insecurities was a harsh slap in the face. No matter how brave a face one has, it would have been bound to crack in his position. 

Soonyoung didn’t know how long he sat there unable to express clearly the twisting emotions and bile rising up his throat. The lingering thump of his heart that made him sluggish. Trying to feel some warmth. But it seemed impossible. It was as if something was sucking all of it from within.

This was how he was destined to be wasn’t it? Destined to just crave something that was impossible to reach. Prey to his own imagination that conjured up an illusion that he meant something to Jihoon. Did he mean anything in general?

He was honestly just numb and wanted to wallow alone. His head was aching. His heart, heavy with dread and ache. It wouldn’t help to be near anyone now. Putting it into words, and expressing this would always be inadequate. 

“GUARDS!”

_ Jihoon _

Soonyoung jumped on the roof and assessed the situation.

A woman was poised with a needle to Jihoon’s neck in the centre of the room.

_ Consort Seo. She said she would visit. _

In panic, sending a flare for Mingyu who was in the area, Soonyoung jumped in and poised one on her neck. He turned to Jihoon who was restrained to check for any wounds.

None. Jihoon was even nodding subtly to reassure his well being.

“Let him go Consort Seo.”

_ How dare she- _

“Ah! Just the man I wanted.” 

_ What? _

“Consort Seo. You are trapped. Do not make your case worse.” Jihoon warned.

The woman grinned in an unhinged manner. Soonyoung gripped the dagger tighter. What did this woman want from him?

“What do you want from me?” Soonyoung asked, trying to find out and also deescalate the situation.

“Just your identity” She said simply.

“So put down the knife first.” Soonyoung tried.

Consort Seo’s wild eyes turned to him. And took a needle from her sleeve to aim for his neck as well.

Soonyoung tried to grab it. And got her to focus all her attention on him. She was a rather feisty woman though sloppy. But she was a dangerous fighter because she was desperate. She would wildly strike in a flurry of robes that distracted Soonyoung. And he had to be careful to prevent his mask from coming off as she launched attacks with that explicit purpose.

And making sure his client was safe meant he would have to engage her until Mingyu came.

So engrossed in fending off her needles, Soonyoung missed a key detail.

His client was also involved in the fight.

So when Jihoon swung at her when she was distracted, they were both reckless. She turned with many needles.

“I told you to comply!” She hissed. Her hand released two needles in Jihoon’s direction.

Soonyoung’s mother had always said awareness was key to any mission. Be aware of everything that could happen. Even ones more wild than possible. That was the key to protecting a client or completing a mission. But if you missed a possibility, it would be your downfall. Blood would spill and it would most likely be from your side.

If only Soonyoung’s mother would see him now. Stunned. Frozen in the face of the job he had to do. Because he had failed.

Failed to protect a client

_ Worse. _

_ Failed to protect Jihoon _

Please, let him be dreaming. Because all had paused in that moment.

That moment.

The moment Jihoon’s shoulder was pierced for a wound to bloom. 

The moment Jihoon’s blood spilt on the floor.

A wound. He had caused it.

A marr on the skin of his loved one.

A flinch of pain in the face of his loved one.

A hand coming to clasp it

Blood seeping from between fingers

Shock and horror at the sight fueled his fury.

Before he could say anything, his dagger moved to strike. 

_ Her neck- _

But it missed the mark when the Consort was pulled down by Jihoon and locked by a hand on the floor while his other hand put pressure on his leaking shoulder..

“Don’t. I have worse plans for her.”

Soonyoung had to grin at that. Jihoon’s words had him reassured that any hell he could ever provide wouldn’t mean a whit compared to his.

“You are not going to ruin your reputation for this monster.”

Soonyoung froze.

_ Had Jihoon stopped me from killing for the sake of my future? _

“Hyung!”

Soonyoung turned at Mingyu’s voice.

The youngest here grabbed the woman and took her away. Clearly he would call for a healer.

“Thank you.” Jihoon’s voice floated. “You came when I called.”

Soonyoung nodded dumbly. His head was still packed with cotton. Not realising what had happened enough to give an emotional response.

But all he knew was that the more he stood near Jihoon, as Hoshi, the more it would cloud his thinking. 

And so he left.

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Assassin Hoshi~~~~~

The painting of Hoshi that was the excuse of the visit was later added to the King’s personal gallery despite having a red blood stain at the back.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRR!!!!!  
> I know walking away isn't what you expect but he would especially when he is stressed for that long. He is scared of everything that has happened and now there is more to manage T_T  
> I do like my mental descriptions. But physical needs a lot of work and I see that now T_T  
>  **QUESTIONS FOR COMMENTS: What will he do?**  
>  PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
